


Anonymous Self Indulgence

by Nyanshadowforce



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Horror, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hybrids AU, I'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanshadowforce/pseuds/Nyanshadowforce
Summary: A Short series of oneshots written and gifted to me by a friend who wished to stay anonymous. I take no credit of these stories except for pitched ideas and minor edits made with the permissions of the original creator.P.s. They're very, VERY self indulgent stories. Stay and look a while, if tags haven't warded you away already.





	1. Drunk on Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A short one.  
> Non-au, But includes (realistic) WG and feeding. And sweet cuddles.

For the record, it wasn't the first time Petra and Jesse had a 'little' snacking session in private.

It wasn't even the first time Petra had spent enough time snacking, cuddling, and relaxing to sink into pure half-conscious, nearly food drunken bliss.

But Jesse loved it each and every time.

There was something about being able to just feed Petra while peppering her in affection and compliments (while sneaking a few bites of food for herself and getting as many kisses and compliments back) that she'd never get tired of.

Belly rubs, similarly, tended to be a fun activity for both of them, and while Jesse's hands gently massaged Petra's stomach, Petra was busy leaning into her touch and nuzzling her, much like a contented cat.

"I bet somebody's proud of herself."

Jesse barely even got a nod from Petra at the words, her eyes closed and her smile large as she briefly arched her back to try and lean even more into Jesse's touch.

"Uh-huh."

Jesse mirrored her grin.

"And not even listening to me."

Petra didn't miss a beat and Jesse wasn't sure how much could be pinned on Petra knowingly playing along or just wonderful comedic timing.

"Uh-huh."

It admittedly took some effort not to giggle at that, Jesse glancing over at the piece of cake still sitting alone on a plate on the bedside table.

"...and definitely wanting some more cake, right?"

"Mhhm." Petra had barely hummed her agreement before Jesse was reaching for the wonderfully frosted dessert, and the small whine earned by the sudden lack of a hand massaging her quickly melted into another hum as Petra was offered a forkful of cake.

The rest of the cake was quickly taken care of in a similar manner, not a crumb or bit of icing left anywhere, earning Jesse several more compliments on her baking as well as several more kisses that Jesse was more than glad to return.

Jesse remembered being able to feel Petra's ribs jutting out, her poor starved stomach nearly caving in on itself even after full meals.

It was a relief and a comfort to Jesse that this was certainly no longer the case, Petra's ribs somewhat easy to feel but barely visible, the soft, spoiled stomach bellow them not so much caving in on itself as doing its best to test the waistband of her pants. It was downright doughy, even when Petra was entirely full and stuffed to the brim, like now.

They had talked about it, of course, because these things tended to deserve at least a little discussion and Petra had an interesting relationship with her weight in the beginning that Jesse didn't want to push.

She knew it was tough, how much Petra wanted to just give in and treat herself well for once, if not many times and for as long as possible, and how much Petra also trained herself to see it all as weakness, as something to pinch and scowl at and hate.

(Jesse looked down at Petra, at her beautiful warrior, soft and strong and filled with so much love, and no matter how hard she looked, she never found any weakness. There was nothing wrong with the mixed stretchmarks, some bright and some faded, that spanned her stomach and mingled with her many freckles, nothing feeble about the arms and thighs that were equal parts fat and muscle.

The worst Jesse could possibly bring herself to think was that Petra's double chin, soft and smooth and especially on display whenever she grinned, was too adorable for anyone's good.)

Petra was fat and Jesse had never found her more beautiful.

The fat didn't erase or negate the muscles there, hardy and still stronger than any of Jesse's, but added some well-deserved padding, and the weight had yet to affect Petra's training, beyond body slams becoming even more effective.

And frankly, said padding made her even better at cuddling somehow, which was something Petra had also been deprived of for too long.

Jesse would never try and force this on anyone, but she never did. Petra made it clear that, while she had her off days, she wanted this. She had spent years starved, hungry by no choice of her own, and then years after spent starved, hungry by her own desire to be seen and recognized as a fit, trim warrior. And Petra had finally had enough of it, and she'd specifically asked for some extra encouragement and attention on the days when her brain treated her worst.

And Jesse, well, Jesse was more than happy to comply and do her best to chase away any negative thoughts about such a perfect body or a perfect person.

"You're so soft." Jesse shifted, enough for Petra to lie her head on the pillows instead of Jesse, before she pressed several soft kisses to Petra's stomach, her hands trailing and tracing the sides of it, partly continuing the belly rubs. Petra was perfect with or without it, but Jesse would never deny how beautiful she thought Petra looked like this. There was an awful lot to be said for not having to worry about Petra ever going hungry again.

"Yours." The word was more purred than spoken, aiding to the cat imagery as Petra shifted from under her to lean into Jesse again and nuzzled Jesse's neck, pressing several gentle kisses to the underside of Jesse's chin when Jesse straightened back up.

"Hmm?"

Petra grinned up at the hum before pressing her lips to Jesse's throat, softly kissing her between each nearly-mumbled word.

"Soft and yours." Petra's eyes were half-lidded as she relaxed back into Jesse, nearly murmuring into her ear. "You love it."

There was no arguing with that, now was there?

"You bet I do." What followed was a ridiculous but delightful amount of kissing, snuggling, and light snacking on the last of the cookies.

Spoiled? Without a doubt.

But Jesse knew that applied to both of them, and she was more than happy to be comfortable like this while making sure Petra was the same.


	2. Chops is a Hungry Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chops is hungry, and she takes orders from few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not technically au, but heavily ridden with headcanons and years of character interpretation. It features Petra's little "friend" from one of my of my own fics, Curse of Hunger. How ever innocent, it still includes a needy maw on/in Petra's stomach. If that type of body horror thing is not for you, I suggest turning back now. You have been warned. 
> 
> Includes feeding.

It started innocently.

Scratch that. 

It started as innocently as it could, considering it also started with her stomach audibly growling and snarling while Petra was made extremely aware of how much she wanted sweets.

Chops, the mess of teeth and pudge on (in?) her stomach was as aware of this, if not more so, with far less self-control or desire to stay quiet or be subtle about it.

There was indulging herself. Petra would admit, admittedly under some duress, that it wasn't something she'd been able to do for most of her life and something she spent avoiding even when she could have maybe treated herself better.

Well, really, it had been more like her stubbornly starving herself and finally accepting that winter weight was an inevitable outcome from being in the Order and around Jesse and Ivor, though one that was more soothing and nice than she was comfortable admitting most days to anyone but Jesse.

But this?

This was her appetite, starved and mistreated for years both intentionally and without choice, striking back. The whole odd but somewhat fun and interesting situation between her and her personified hunger worked that way a lot of the time, but this was eating for the sake of eating. It went beyond kicking back and being spoiled a little.

And Chops was being an absolute brat about it.

"Did you say something?"

On one hand, hey, having Lukas to help was great because otherwise Petra probably would've been too full to feed Chops at least three slices ago. Maybe four.

"Why do you think I caused this?"

On the other, he somehow thought she had any control over this, which was a nice thought but definitely not the case.

(Like Petra would just stuff herself silly for no reason.

...in front of anyone other than Jesse.)

"Because she's filling your stomach with all the cake we've got! Are you sure she wants sweets?"

"Does it look like she's slowing down?"

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck at Petra's flat look and less than happy tone, sighing as he flipped through the pages in his journal. At least Chops being ravenous meant there were no crumbs left over to worry about getting in his book, even with the thin plate being partly gripped in the same hand attempting to keep the journal open.

"Alright, step six then."

He was referring to a list of steps of how to deal with Chops based on his experiences and what he'd seen work and definitely not work. Not feeding Chops what she wanted, for instance, did not work and as such was not a step.

It was a decent list, and Petra had a feeling Chops certainly approved of it, given how many steps were just desperately feeding her.

Except step six. Step six was about desperately praying, and it wasn't near as effective.

"Good luck– I think they've all stopped listening."

Lukas chuckled, lips tugging into a half smile even as he huffed, looking back up at her. He stopped flipping through the page to comb his hair back, but his bangs only tried to curl in front of his eyes immediately after he did.

"She is your stomach– Is it even getting full?"

"Listen, I'm pretty sure I'm as stuffed as a turkey here, but I... don't know. I can feel it but I can't, she's kinda in control here." There was little denying she was as bloated as a tick, but Petra was also sure that any tick with even a shred of decency would've either stopped or died by now. She maybe could’ve understood this a bit more if Chops was starving, but she’d been doing nothing but eating all day, and this clearly wasn’t eating a lot to make Jesse happy so much as it was eating a lot to freak out Petra and Lukas.

"I don't even understand how that's possible, and I keep screaming but this god won't answer."

"Wrong god, then. The best bet it to pick another and keep giving this thing cake before she decides to eat your hand instead. Or maybe we could try belly rubs?"

"We? That seems like it would be more of a 'you' thing." Lukas glanced down at Chops, gently poking her experimentally with the feathery side of his quill only to get another hungry gurgle out of her. "I'm not exactly Jesse, and if I try touching her without giving her cake, I think my hand's fair game. I've already lost out on cake, rashes or missing fingers doesn't sound like fun."

"Does this look fun? I'll do it, but it would be easier if I didn't feel like a ton of rocks." And if Chops wasn't likely to try 'playfully' gnawing and slobbering all over her fingers. Just because Petra's not affected by her toxic spit doesn't mean she wants to bathe her hand in it. "...I'd say you could give her cake to try and get her to let you, but I don't think I can handle any more."

"Good, we're all out."

On one hand, hardly surprising.

On the other, there was no human way she should've been able to eat all of that and not instantly die from the ultimate sugar crash and/or coma, and Petra felt her cheeks already beginning to heat up before the doors to the Order Hall opened and closed, the brief but frigid draft caused by the winter chill sneaking in paired with Jesse's somewhat muffled voice, already getting louder as she walked to the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Petra and Lukas shared a look before Lukas turned his head, partly cupping his mouth with a hand as he called back to Jesse. His voice was half joking, but that didn't do much to disguise the plain desperation in his voice.

"Help!"

Petra rolled her eyes, quietly grunting as she pushed herself up into a more upright position, wincing midway through and grimacing as she managed to straighten up... somewhat. She couldn't blame Lukas, especially because Jesse somehow always made things better and knew how to handle this stuff way too well already, but it would be easier if her stomach didn't feel like it was full of obsidian.

"Jesse, could you come in here?"

And Jesse, undoubtedly exhausted from a market trip spent buying way too much food again, did, smiling even as she set down various filled bags onto the couch nearest to the door.

"Awwww." Tired smile or not, though, it was warm, her voice far too sweet and adoring as she took in what had been their nightmare for way too long, seemingly taking in the empty cake platter next. "Oh, I didn't realize we were out of cake. I would've bought more."

Lukas and Petra didn't have to share a look to give the same answer, sounding equally desperate. (At least Lukas didn't feel like a bag of bricks.)

"No!"

Jesse only seemed to find that as cute and sweet, downright cooing as she moved over to the couch, rubbing the soft, if packed, part of her stomach right about Chops's teeth.

And just like that, Chops stopped growling, already grinning and deeply rumbling at Jesse's whispered questions and compliments.

Petra and Lukas shared another look.

(Petra had no idea how strangling a stomach was possible, especially when it was stuffed with way too much cake, but there was no doubt in her mind they were both horribly tempted.)

Lukas smiled first, huffing even as his lips twitched up into a weary smile.

"I hate your stomach." He didn't sound like he meant it, more exhausted than bitter or hostile, and perhaps understandably a bit fearful, but it got a light huff and a groan out of Petra anyway as she nodded.

"Me too." She glanced down at her stomach, Jesse still busy showering Chops in way too much undue attention. "I owe you one?"

"Just try to keep her from doing this and we're even." Lukas tucked the journal under his arm before he raised a hand briefly, giving her a thumbs up even as his gaze trailed down to her stomach and Jesse.

"It's not like I asked her to act up, you know." Petra raised an eyebrow. Even if she had, she was pretty sure she’d have asked Chops to stop or knock it off before it got to the point where moving was kind of a little bit exhausting.

"Great, then keep Jesse around as much as possible, because the bottomless pit has a favorite and it's not either of us."

They both looked up at Jesse's giggle, glancing up at them even as her hand kept rubbing Chops, who was starting to close up but still rumbling contentedly.

"She's really not that hard to understand guys. I figured it would at least be easy for you, Petra; she's just another part of you." Petra rolled her eyes again, Lukas grinning as he left, oddly clean plate in one hand and journal in the other.

If only.

Lukas was right.

It just figured that Jesse had every part of Petra well and truly wrapped around her finger.

That was alright, though. It was more than alright; Petra couldn't imagine having it any other way.

But Chops still wasn't getting any special attention, and Lukas was hardly out of the room, undoubtedly heading to the kitchen for a meal of his own because his appetite might not have had teeth but it was pretty darn demanding too and really didn't leave him as much room to talk as he thought it did, before Petra was shifting. 

It may have been with some great difficulty, far too much thanks to her stuffed and swollen middle, but there wasn't any trouble beyond that in getting Jesse to stop petting Chops and start kissing her.

(Maybe Jesse was doing both, but that seemed like a decent compromise for now, especially since it helped with the way her gut was aching and worked well with how Jesse used her other hand to play with Petra's hair, careful still not to lean too much into Petra even as the kisses began trailing over one of her cheeks and down her neck.

Petra also chose to ignore the way her own gentle, relaxed humming lined up with Chops's more purr-like but just as contented rumbles.

Jesse knew just how to play them, with treats and kisses and warm sleepy cuddles, and neither of them really minded.)


	3. Honey Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When 'honey' is in the name of your hybrid species, odds are you'll crave a substance like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in a personalized hybrids AU- Petra is a Honeypot Ant hybrid, Jessie is a Skunk hybrid. Includes some feeding and lovely domestic banter.

When Petra snatches and quickly downs the last remaining jar of honey, it's probably not the best sign that she's more concerned about getting every last drop than she is about why there's one remaining jar when she swears she finished off the last of it yesterday.

In her defense, her stomach hates her and the honey's really good.

"Petra?"

Still, she winces, nearly dropping the now empty jar before her grip on it tightens.

"U-um, I– I didn't do it!"

She's not expecting Lukas to look happy, but he doesn't even question it, frowning as he glances between the empty jar and Petra while his tail lashes back and forth behind him.

She knows that look and this isn't going to be good.

It doesn't help that she looks horribly guilty, spoon in one hand and empty honey jar in the other.

"Yes you did. Because my honey's. Right. Here." Lukas punctuates the words by lightly poking her stomach, Petra shifting back towards the part of the shelves and chests where they store the canned food as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Thanks for sharing."

Petra smiles weakly as he taps his foot.

"...Jesse gave it to me?"

Well, Jesse told her where to find it, but Petra's not going down alone, because it definitely seems like she’s going down either way.

"We both know she didn't force you."

Jesse’s more of the type to make wonderful suggestions and provide in abundance, but she’s never been one for forcing anything.

"Fine, fine... hey, is there any more?"

He doesn't seem too surprised, so maybe he's got some stashed away?

It sounds like this was his stash, but it's a pretty obvious place and she can hope. A demanding, grumbling stomach that has no right to still want more but does is also a good motivator.

Judging by the way Lukas's eyebrows shoot up, he doesn't quite agree.

"Is there– Petra, seriously?"

"What? I'm hungry! Besides, why wouldn't you buy more than one?"

"Maybe because I don't need more than a jar of honey! When aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, you don't get to ask that." Petra crosses her arms, straightening up as Lukas smiles, looking too smug for her to be anything but grumpy about it. "At least I only look like this because of the honey– what's your excuse?"

Lukas's face flushes as Petra pokes his stomach in return.

"Because I get hungry too– come on, it's as good as yours! And don't act like honey is the only thing going into this."

'This' being her stomach as he pokes it again, and Petra's defense immediately become a grumble because he's right.

Part of it's because honey's not exactly the most solid substance and part of it's because she's been enjoying a lot of sweet stuff, from candy to honeyed ham, for more than just her 'social stomach' and, well, some of it's bound to stick.

It's one of Petra's baggier shirts, but just because it's not clinging to her doesn't mean it doesn't still show how her stomach's pushing against it, notably softer than it was a month ago when fall still wasn't sure if it wanted to be winter.

Granted, the same can be said for Lukas because he’s as much of a food fiend as she is a honey fiend, and he’s been generally softer than most of them for a while, but it means they’re more on equal footing than either of them having an advantage.

"Are you guys alright?"

Lukas and Petra look to the doorway, Jesse’s fingers and cheeks dusted with flour. The apron she’s wearing likely is too, but it being white makes it hard to tell, though a closer look reveals a good chunk of Jesse’s tail seems somewhere between dusted and coated in it, odd white zigzags added to the stripy pattern.

“We’re fine.” Lukas and Petra answer at the same time, glancing at each other after a moment.

The tile floor would make for some pretty poor play-wrestling, and there’s not really enough space for that anyway, with all the food they have stocked up and stored away.

“Great! Hey, why don’t you come into the kitchen? I just finished making some cookies!”

They glance at each other again.

Well, it’s not really a question anymore, is it?

They don’t push past each other or anything to get to the kitchen, but as soon as Jesse turns, they’re both right behind her.

She knows them way too well.

"I'd never let you guys go hungry." Jesse grins as they enter the kitchen, picking up and holding out a still steaming plate of frosted and sprinkle-covered cookies.

Lukas and Petra share a look as Petra sets the jar and spoon into the sink.

"We know." They each take two anyway, Petra leaning against the counter while Lukas takes a seat on the stool by the sink.

"You can just get honey cheap at the market, you know. You didn't have to give her mine." It’s not an accusation, sounding more in jest than sharp or grumpy as Lukas looks over at where Jesse stands, setting the cooling cookies in a tin.

Jesse winces, rubbing her neck as she sets the now-empty cookie plate down and sheepishly smiles at Lukas.

"...that was yours?" Jesse’s gaze shifts, briefly, from him to the sink itself, before her expression softens. "Sorry. Neither of us meant to steal anything from you, Lukas. Petra just mentioned wanting some honey so I told her that I thought we still had a jar in the pantry. I was going to get more at the market anyway tomorrow, but it sounds like I owe you a jar."

"I don't need it." Petra lightly bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, glancing over at where Jesse is. Whatever Lukas meant, Jesse’s not the type to let her friends be hungry, especially not because they “need” to be.

(Petra’s more than familiar with how unhealthily skinny Lukas was way back when he was with the Ocelots and she knows Jesse hasn’t forgotten that either.)

"Two jars?"

"You don't need to make it up to me, you know."

"Two jars and a packet of cookies?" Lukas pauses as his whiskers twitch and his ears perk up, not finishing his cookie in favor of starting on the other one before letting his shoulders relax, shaking his head as he looks up at Jesse.

"...you drive a hard bargain, Jesse. But okay."

Petra snickers, Lukas's cheeks burning red as he sticks his tongue out at her, rolling his eyes but smiling as he finishes his cookies, turning his attention to Petra as he gets to his feet.

“Next time don’t eat all of it if there’s only one jar left, alright?”

Petra hums lightly, tapping her fingers against the counter before shrugging.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Lukas gives a mock-groan, chuckling as he leaves the kitchen, heading in the direction of his office.

“Gee, thanks Petra. Really inspiring some confidence.”

Jesse’s already giggling again, Petra's grin turning toothy as she straightens up before both of them head the other way to Jesse’s room.

It doesn’t escape Petra’s notice that Jesse picks up and brings the now filled cookie tin with them.

She loves Jesse.

\---

It's not until they're in Jesse's room, Petra already sitting on what she's become used to considering her half of the bed, that Jesse opens the cookie tin, pulling out another cookie before she close the tin and places it on the bedside table.

"I know you just had some, but I figured you might want a little more.”

Petra beams as she snatches up the offered cookie, pausing before she can start eating it, still smiling at Jesse.

"He's right. You do spoil me a lot."

"And him. Let's face it, I spoil everybody." Jesse pauses, smile sly as she sits closely beside Petra and glances down at the cookie, voice turning sing-song. "If you don't want it..."

The cookie lasts two bites, Jesse giggling as Petra grins back at her.

"Alright then."

"Well, if I'm gonna put all my energy into getting sweet stuff for you, I might as well enjoy it."

"You're already more than sweet enough for me." Jesse wraps an arm around her middle, kissing her neck and under her chin, and Petra nearly melts into her as she does. Jesse’s other arm tugs at the blankets, not pulling them up to them so much as around them in a small but cozy blanket nest. "...you don't have to do it, you know, if you don't want to. I know how you feel about the weight. I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Petra smiles, kissing her on the cheek as she pulls herself closer, both of her arms snaking around Jesse's waist as Jesse's tail twitches behind her. "You make me happy, and I think it's growing on me. I know how you like having somebody nice and soft to cuddle with."

She pauses, glancing to the side as her cheeks turn a light pink.

"I'm just glad you don't think it's too weird. If you ever wanted to stop, I'd be okay with that too–"

Jesse cuts Petra off, lips pressing against hers as Jesse plays with Petra's hair before beginning to stroke the base of one of Petra's antenna, and, well, at this point, Petra feels like that's more than enough of an answer, especially as Jesse's other hand moves under Petra's shirt to rub her honey and cookie filled stomach.

She really, really loves Jesse.


	4. Cozy Cult Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and her Curse of Hunger, Chops, have found themselves in the clutches of a very... Giving, cult. As it turns out, it's not so bad.

All things considered, this was probably one of the best ways this could have gone, if not _the_ best way.

The Order had run into a number of cults before, and while not every single one had been bent on bringing about an apocalypse or the end of the world as they knew it, Petra had plenty of memories of cults that were more interested in sacrifices or torture.

Petra resisted the urge to shudder as she glanced at the pristine pillars. This cult wasn't one they'd ever run into before, but the carved granite looked similar enough to that of some of the more fanatical groups they'd run into to make her grateful there wasn't any blood covering these runes or the architecture.

It didn't look too eerily polished either, a little dusty is some spots and just plain old in others, and it was reminding her more of some of the nicer cave and cavern homes she'd seen and made in the past.

Part of her, a tiny paranoid part that wasn't fully subdued by how much food she'd had and how tired she was, wondered if maybe this wasn't part of just feeding her until they thought she was good and ready for a sacrifice, but she also wasn't complaining about the unexpectedly nice treatment. They had got a decent explanation too; sure, she didn't think feeding Chops would really get them any kind of blessings, but it might have been the nicest kind of experimentation they could do with a Curse of Hunger.

And it wasn't not as if they weren't weird enough already to be a cult; they were nice, they just also didn't want her (well, Chops, and by extension her) to leave. That could be a red flag, but they hadn't been creepily nice. They were just... really happy to have her here. And they were kind of unrelatedly creepy, from their robes and hoods to the way they kept other "Beasts" and "Curses" locked away.

But it wasn't like they were torturing those or making them unhappy; the cages seemed to be for the sake of keeping them here while they were being treated well.

It also wasn't as if they were trying to keep Petra in a cage of her own, as off putting as the large room she had all to herself was just because of how extravagant it and the provided dark blue cushions and other pieces of intricate furniture happened to be.

And the Beasts didn't seem unhappy about being locked up. At all.

Really, it would be like removing Chops, keeping her in a cage, and just feeding her.

Which Chops would not mind, not in the slightest, if the way she was currently devouring another cupcake was any indication.

A lot of this might just have been Chops's fault, because Chops was the one who refused to stop eating and was greedily hogging all the food and attention, which really made it hard for the cultists to take Petra seriously in the first place when she said she wasn't hungry or had already eaten.

Chops was a greedy pain like that most of the time, like how she had already eaten nearly an entire pan of cupcakes while Petra had snatched up one for herself to eat and taste.

Did she need the food? Hell no. She was stuffed, and she'd gotten plenty of the salmon herself right before this.

Petra also knew she wouldn't get to taste these cupcakes much otherwise thanks to Chops, anything Chops ate being indirectly tasted and usually unsatisfyingly diluted, and that Chops would keep eating anyway despite being ludicrously full.

And Petra knew she was way too full because it was her stomach and while Chops, reasonably, had to feel that too, Chops didn't seem to care.

Well, Petra did.

"How are you even still eating?"

The responding growl was deep and too pleased with itself. Petra sighed as she rubbed at one of her eyes, pulling the hand back to absently look over the scars lining her fingers and the ones disappearing beneath the black fraying wool of her fingerless gloves. Some were smooth, others jagged, and the one curling along her index finger is the newest and most vibrant, bright red and jagged from being nicked at an awkward angle by a dagger several weeks ago.

"...besides the food being really good. We can get stuff at home-- and this is not like eating with Jesse." There would probably be much more cuddling, for one, and Jesse took no for an answer. Petra eyed what was left of her cupcake before finishing the rest off in one bite. "...I don't even know where they're getting red velvet stuff. But they better run out, because you're getting too damn heavy."

Petra rolled her eyes at the quieter response that got, this time more of a gurgle than a growl as she frowned down at her stomach and the ivory, frosting covered fangs jutting out from it. Chops was feeling heavier and she knew it wasn't just from all the treats; not from what they'd eaten today, at least.

"Yeah, see? Hard to be loud when you're full of food, isn't it?"

She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, stifling a yawn as her fingers slowly traced the extensive looping sprawls of one of the dark oak armrests as she glanced around what was nearly a throne room, the lamps glowing as brightly as the torches and reflecting off of the banners and polished pillars.

Petra was exhausted and she hadn't done anything but eat, and she wasn't even the one doing most of the eating.

(There had been a lot of running, chasing, and swordplay before she'd stumbled across the cultists, but that was several days ago. The others were probably worried, but being kidnapped by a cult had ended much more horribly in the past, and this felt more like being kept a guest against her will by overly generous people. Creepy, but still nice and a little too kind to negatively react to when all they’d really done was feed her.)

She almost felt cheated, for more than the lack of directly tasting food.

If she'd somehow had Chops way back when and had met these people then, before the world got turned on its head, she'd have loved this. She was pretty much starving on her budget back then anyway; with Chops, it wouldn't have been much better and would've been a whole lot worse. The amount of food these people were willing and insistent on giving her was nearly godly and would've had her sold almost immediately, creepy cult persona and surefire weight gain be damned.

Petra was better now than she used to be about her body, but she knew from experience that a lavish lifestyle and a lot of support made not being starving, even if she was more plush than the average warrior, a lot easier.

The issue now was that Petra happened to be the Warrior of the Order of the Stone, a title she wasn't keen on giving up to be kind of worshiped by a well-meaning cult, and had way more real, close friends now than she did before the Witherstorm.

Friends she cared about and really hoped would find her soon so they could get this cult thing cleared up before Chops ate everyone here out of house and home and Petra out of her shirt. It was baggy, but it wasn’t that baggy, and Petra wouldn’t be surprised at this point if Chops had earned them some new stretchmarks to go along with the rest of their scars and markings.

Petra still had her sword and taking care of cultists wasn't exactly new, but she felt bad about just spitting on how nice they were being, and using her sword would be overkill, even with nice people who had a hard time listening to no.

And people that were great at filling her up and making leaving seem like a not so easy or not so good idea while Chops weighed like a stack of obsidian.

After the month she'd had, filled with hunting down monsters and criminals without much of a break and way too much trouble, Petra honestly wasn't going to complain about being given a break and a lot of food while waiting for the others to show up. This wasn’t out of control, not beyond Chops getting to reign free and try eating her way to getting them solidly fat. Fatter. Whatever.

(She was a little worried the others wouldn't find her, but they had the amulet and another day where she could take advantage of the food and awesome baths here wasn't necessarily a bad one, even if she was a little worried these people would just never stop trying to give her and Chops all the food they could. Because Chops would definitely take it all and more and Petra could get herself out of this place if she needed to, and a break out would probably happen if a cordial rescue didn't in a few more days.)

Petra got the feeling that Jesse would like these people, for a lot of reasons, including that Jesse happened to like nearly everyone and that the cult was currently doing a good job of giving Jesse a run for her money in regards to feeding.

It was nice to not seriously be worrying for her life, even if she was in a nice maybe-hostage situation where she wasn't quite sure how to break it to these people that she had a life and that being worshiped full time or even part time just wasn't in the cards right now.

Maybe she could snag some more red velvet cake on the way out, though, whenever she did finally leave. Wherever these people were getting it all, they knew how to make a good feast.


End file.
